A Beautiful Maid
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: Amu is a maid working for the "Castle of Yamabuki", and the "princess" is Saaya herself! But no one knew that she wasn't a real princess, except for Amu. One day, "Prince" Ikuto falls in love with Amu, rides into the sunset on a fat grey pony with her, and live happily ever after-not really, they need to solve the mystery of the true princess! Please review, and enjoy the Amuto!
1. Chapter 1: Pleasure to Meet You

**Heart: Hey, people! XD**

**Ikuto: What's this now...**

**Heart: I suddenly had this AWESOME idea in my head, and I just ****_had _****to write it down! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a shriek came from upstairs.

I groaned, stretching from my backbreaking work in the castle.

Yes, a castle.

Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu, and I am an insignificant maid in the "castle of Yamabuki". That ear-breaking shriek from three floors up? Princess Saaya, who else?

I sigh, walking about 300 steps upstairs. I see Princess Saaya's dirty cat sleeping in the middle of the staircase, and I am careful to avoid it. After all, Whisker, Princess Saaya's cat, has the exact same nasty personality as "the highness herself", and literally kills when it is awaken when it's not the time to eat.

Finally making it upstairs, I open Princess Saaya's door and...

...almost get killed by a flying chair.

Ha, ha. Very funny, Heart.

**_(Heart: You're not supposed to know I'm writing the story, stupid!)_**

Oops, sorry.

Anyways, back to the story, I quickly duck before losing my head, and my eyes pop out of my head.

Very funny, Heart...

**_(Heart:...)_**

Princess Saaya's room was a _mess_. Even more than usual.

There were broken pieces of shards all over the place, and some ketchup smeared on the curtains. And the biggest mess of them all was Princess Saaya herself.

Her red hair was very messy, with all of her hair on one side like she walked through the tornado, but the tornado rejected her. She was still wearing pj's even though it was, like, 3pm. She was holding a broom, her green eyes burning with anger. And finally...

My neko!

My neko was being chased by the evil witch (Princess Saaya, who else) and had a few splashes of feathers on it's fur.

My neko has blue fur, for some odd reason and it's name is Yoru.

I cry out, "Yoru!" and he immediately jumps into my arms.

Princess Saaya growls, "What do you think you're doing, letting your stupid mutt in my beautiful chamber?! It could've broken something, you know?!"

Well, your room is already hideous, _your highness_, but not as hideous as your face...

Of course, I don't say that out loud or else _her royal highness _would scream, "Off with her head!" or something like that.

Actually, I wouldn't mind her ending my miserable life right now.

"Get out now! You're poisoning my hair, pink-haired _freak_! Princess Saaya huffed.

I nod politely and walk out with Yoru in my arms. When I made it downstairs, I finally let it go.

"What the hell?!" I scream, curling into a ball. Some servants passing by either give me weird looks or nod in agreement. All the servants absolutely _love _her.

Caught the sarcasm?

Suddenly, Princess Saaya skips downstairs in tiny glass slippers, which is surprising since her feet are huge. She is wearing a large amount of makeup. Too much, in fact, with bright red lipstick and her hair a _little _too poofy, and her horrible choice in perfume floating downstairs.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Hurry up, commoners!" **_(Sounds familiar?)_**"I want this place to be _spotless_! Clean enough to eat off the floor! Prince Ikuto is coming, and I don't want my image to be shattered!" Princess Saaya snaps, glaring at all of the servants. We all nod, but you could see the tiredness in their eyes. Princess Saaya barely gives us breaks or food. In fact, one of the servants passed out in exhaustion, and Princess Saaya thought he was dead, so she simply buried him. It was horrifying for all of us servants.

**_*~*~*~Prince Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

"The hell?!" I yelled, and my best friend winces.

"I know, I know. But you have no choice! It's your father's choice! I know you hate Yamabuki and all, but you have to calm down! Besides, he didn't say you have to marry her or anything!" Kukai says.

I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"IKUTO!" someone yells, and the door suddenly fly open.

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

_A monster..._

I'm joking, it's my sister, Utau. You could obviously she's furious, her violet eyes burning with rage.

"YOU'RE SEEING THAT BITCH AGAIN?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HER!" Utau screams. For some reason, Kukai blushes.

**_*~*~*~Kukai's POV~*~*~*_**

**_(Kukai: Yo, no need to focus on my thoughts!_**

**_Heart: Meh. Too bad.)_**

Damn, she's hot when she's angry...

**_*~*~*~Back to Prince Ikuto!~*~*~*_**

" I know, I know." I groan. "But it's 'dad' we're talking about here. The only reason he wants me to see her is because she's filthy rich. Otherwise, her looks would bring her to the dumpster."

Utau still whines. "But it's unfair to let my beautiful brother be given to an ugly hag like her!" she squeezes the life out of me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I say with my last dying breath...

Yeah right, as if the Tsukiyomi Ikuto would be so easily defeated.

"Prince Ikuto! Please hurry to the limo!" **_(Yup. No old fashioned pumpkin carriages for me!)_**

**_*~*~*~"Castle of Yamabuki" (still Ikuto's POV)~*~*~*_**

I get out of the limo, and slowly walk towards the castle. I really hate this.

As the door creaks open, I see the hideous monster herself.

"Prince Ikuto~!" the deadly Medusa squeals. Then "trips". Right into my arms. Eww...

"Oh, Ikuto-ku-oh, I'm sorry! I mean Prince Ikuto!" Medusa says, blushing. Again, eww.

Suddenly, I see something very interesting out of the corner of my eye. A pink-haired maid. Pink?

Unlike the other maids, who were blushing because of me, the pink-haired beauty didn't even glance at me. Instead, she held a bored expression, holding a blue cat.

And she was beautiful.

Golden eyes, perfect skin.

Everything.

Damn, she's hot.

"Who's that?" I ask politely, pointing towards the pinkette. The girl's eyes widened, turning around as if thinking I pointed to someone else.

Medusa's smile wavered. "Ohhoho..." she chuckled. "She's simply a maid. Nothing of your interest, Prince Ikuto!" The pinkette sighs, shaking her head, still petting the cat.

"No, I really would like to know her." I demand. Medusa's face looks awful.

"N-no. I really don't think you need to know her. She's simply a useless ma-"

"My name is Hinamori Amu. Pleasure to meet you, Prince Ikuto." the pinkette interrupts, curtsying.

Amu...

...she is simply beautiful.

* * *

**Heart: Beautiful. Yes, simply beautiful. Don't you think, Prince Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Yes, simply beau-**

**Amu: SHUT UP ALREADY! And why on ****_earth _****do I have to be a maid?!**

**Tadase: And everyone knows ****_I _****am better fit as the prince. *flips hair gayishly***

**Heart: Nah...the story's better like this!**

**Saaya: WHY DOES MY LOVELY PRINCE CALL ME MEDUSA?!**

**Ikuto: Cuz your face breaks my heart...(and my eyes)**

**Saaya: *giggles* Oh, Ikuto!**

**Amu: (She doesn't even realize it's an insult. What a baka...)**

**Heart: Please review! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Personal Maid

**Heart: Hey! XD Another chapter!**

**"So Called Princess" Saaya: When will I capture Prince Ikuto's heart? OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!**

**"Prince" Ikuto: Can't Amu be the princess?**

**Amu: Nah. A maid is better.**

**"Prince" Ikuto: Being prince is torture if Amu's not my princess...**

**Amu: I ****_would _****be the princess if ****_Tadase _****is the prince!**

**Tadase: Aren't I already?**

**"So Called Princess" Saaya: OHOHOHOHOHOHO~! That's alright, my prince! ****_I'll _****be your princess!**

**"Prince" Ikuto: *grumbles***

* * *

_"My name is Hinamori Amu. Pleasure to meet you, Prince Ikuto."_

_***~*~*~Prince Ikuto's POV~*~*~***_

For a second, there was complete silence. Then, Medusa shrieked. **_(Btw, if some of you don't know who Medusa is...just think of the most annoying person in the anime...)_**

"Hinamori!" Medusa shrieked. "You're not supposed to interrupt the princess! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

What.

The.

Hell.

Is she like, the Queen of Hearts or something? The ugly queen that always says "Off with her head!" or something like that? Wow.

All the servants look nervous. Except for the pink-haired beauty, Amu. Amu simply narrows her eyes and sighs.

"_Princess _Saaya, I am very sorry for my actions so please forgive me." Amu says, curtsying. Medusa scowls.

"Fine." Medusa snaps. "But you are _fired _for ruining my image!"

What image? The Medusa image? All I know is that she _still _has her Medusa image.

"Fine." Amu says, walking away. I hear her mutter, "Finally," and I chuckle quietly. Then, Medusa turns towards me, batting her fake eyelashes.

That's just _naaaaaaaastiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_.

"Prince Ikuto..." Medusa murmurs, leaning closer and closer towards me, puckering her bright red lips.

That's just _naaaaaaaastiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_.

I push her away, glaring at her. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I did not come here for any romantic events. I simply came here because you ordered me to." I made her sound like she forced me, and Medusa blushes.

"Oh, Prince!" Medusa giggles nervously. "You're just _too _funny!"

I sigh and turn around. "If there is nothing you want to tell me, then I'm leaving."

"Wa-wait! Prince Ikuto!" Medusa cries.

I turn around, grinning. "I actually want something..." I murmur seductively, and she blushes.

"A-anything for you, Prince Ikuto-kun!" Kun?

I smile, pointing to the pink headed maid who was leaving with a plastic bag with clothes and her blue cat. Wow, Medusa must treat her very nicely.

"I want _her_." I smirk, pointing to the maid. Amu scowls, obviously hating me. Well, that will change soon. "I want her to be my personal maid."

Medusa immediately says, "No."

I sigh. "Fine. Farewell, Princess Sa-"

"You can have her!" Medusa says quickly. She grabs a different maid's arm, and shoves her. "There you go, a maid!"

The brunette blushes, but I shake my head. "I said, the _pink haired _maid."

Amu sighs walking towards me. "It will be a pleasure serving you, Prince Ikuto."

I wanted to hug her, squeeze her, kiss her. She's just too adorable. Is this what they call "love first sight"?

Medusa scowls. "Fine, but Prince Ikuto, if she does anything bad, feel free to contact me! Here's my number, email, and-"

"No thanks." I say, dragging Amu. "I have everything I need _right here_."

**_*~*~*~ Tsukiyomi Castle~*~*~*_**

"What's your problem?!" Amu demands as we walk inside the castle.

"What do you mean, Amu?" I say. She's interesting. If I told any other girls to be my maid, they would immediately faint.

Amu growls. "Don't use my name so freely. Call me Hinamori. Nothing else. I am simply your insignificant maid in your castle. So please...don't treat me as a person." At the last sentence her voice wavers slightly.

"I'm not calling you Hinamori. After all, I'm the prince, so I'm calling you whatever I want, _Strawberry_."

Strawberry scowls.

**_(Amu: WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THAT PERVERTED NEKO?!_**

**_Heart: Sorry. I just _****_had _****_to...)_**

"Fine. Whatever. What would you like me to do?" Strawberry says with a hint of anger in of anger in her voice.

"Hmm..." I said. "You're my _personal _maid, so you're _mine _only. Understand?" She nods. "So change into the maid clothes I have for you instead. I'll have someone get it for you. You're so filthy, it looks like you climbed up the chimney."

Strawberry nods and walked away, her cat following her. The last thing I heard her mutter was, "I _did_." **_(...she did climb the chimney. You're horrible, Medusa...)_**

_***~*~*~A while lateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer~*~*~***_

I hear some footsteps coming near me, and then I felt eyes burning into me. I refuse to open my eyes though. I want to know what that person's going to do.

"Ikuto." it's a small whisper. As cute as a bell. I feel someone shaking me. "Ikuto...I mean...Prince Ikuto...wake up. I'm done changing."

My eyes flutter open, and I see...

...a goddess...

In fact, a specific goddess, her name is...

...Hinamori Amu.

Damn, who knew this girl could be so hot.

She was wearing...**_(A/N I'm so sorry, but it's hard to describe the maid outfit I have in my head! It's a maid outfit in an anime called Maid Sama...and I can't really describe it...just search it on Google or something...)_**

"Amu..." I murmur, staring at her like an idiot. Seriously, I'm gonna fire her soon. She's just too cute.

"Umm...Prince Ikuto? Can you...stop staring at me like that?" Amu said, twitching uncomfortably under my gaze.

"S-sorry..." I said, blushing...wait. Did I just...

..._stutter?_

And...

..._blush_?

What the heck is wrong with me?

* * *

**Heart: Oh dear, oh dear...what the heck is wrong with Ikuto?**

**"So Called Princess" Saaya: HINAMORI! How _dare _you steal _my _prince from me! LET'S HAVE A DUEL!**

**Heart: Good idea, Medusa...I'll probably make a duel later on in the story...**

**So Called Princess" Saaya: _Medusa_?!**

**Prince Ikuto: My Strawberry...as my personal maid...brilliant. Just _brilliant_.**

**Heart: *laughs* Oh, it was nothing!**

**Amu: *absolutely making waterfalls* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Heart: Don't worry, Amu! Yaya is coming soon! Please review, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not the Princess

**Heart: Hellooooooooooo!**

**"Prince" Ikuto: Okay, look. I know you like this story and whatever, but can you ****_please _****not make Medusa be the princess? I'll make you end this stor-**

**Heart: Guess what? Amu's gonna be a princess soon! With all da frills~~~**

**"Prince" Ikuto: You didn't say anything about da frills...*dreams about Amu in a frilly dress***

**Amu: *groans* Cleaning Ikuto's castle is backbreaking work. It's almost as big as Ikuto's ego...**

**"Prince" Ikuto: I would fire you, but you're too cute.**

* * *

_***~*~*~In da Tsukiyomi Castle~*~*~***_

**_(Amu's POV)_**

Someone. Anyone. Save me. This blue-headed hair is creeping me out.

He keeps on staring at me while I clean the stairs, which makes me wonder if my skirt flipped up or something.

Nope, my skirt's fine.

Then why does he keep on staring? I mean, I'm an ugly pink-headed freak. Why would he want me to be his personal maid?

**_(Ikuto: YOU'RE SO DENSE, AMU!_**

**_Amu: SHUT UP! DON'T INTURRUPT THE STORY!)_**

How many floors does this castle even _have_?! I think this is the fifth or sixth floor or something!

I stretch and groan, massaging my back.

"Are you done?" the stupid prince asked.

"Almost, my lord." I restrain myself from strangling him. I don't give a damn if he's a prince or not, but I never asked to be his personal maid. I saw a whole _army_ of maids walking around. Why can't _one _of them be his maid?!

**_*~*~*~Prince Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

I see her groaning and stretching while cleaning the floor. I couldn't do anything else; if she kept on staying there, I think I really would've kissed her. But she probably hates me.

I smirk. That's all gonna change soon.

"Strawberry." I call out.

"Yes?" her sweet voice echoes from upstairs.

"Please come down here." I say, yawning.

Strawberry sighs and walks downstairs.

"Is there something wrong?" Amu asked, irritated.

"Why yes, Strawberry." I said. "I want to ask you about something. Why do you hate me so much?"

Silence. Then Amu let out a great sigh and looked directly at me.

"Why would you want to know? This isn't related to me cleaning the stairs, so I won't answer the question. Don't ask me another question like that ever again." and with that she walked away.

Ouch. That hurt. She was basically telling me to never talk to her again.

I pouted. "Don't be so mean, Amu-ko-"

"Don't call me that." she interrupted, glaring at me. Are there holes in my forehead?

"Amu...feed me."

"Feed you what." It wasn't a question. More like a statement.

"Feed me..._you_." I said seductively. Amu nods and goes to the kitchen. I raise my eyebrows. What is she doing?

"Hey! The highness wants to eat something called..._you_!" She says _you _in the same seductive voice I used.

I laughed nervously. "Nah, just kidding! My personal maid is just a little strange, that's all!"

There were some murmurs.

"Why would the lord pick a strange maid?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at her _hair_...it's _pink_..."

"Yeah, _I _was at the lord's house longer than her! Why is _she _his _personal _maid?!"

"She probably blackmailed him..."

"Mmm..."

"I'm firing all of you." I said, well, more like growled.

"WHAT?!"

"I did not give you any permission to talk about my maid like that. Begone." There were some groans of protest but my guards ushered them out. I looked at Amu, and her bangs were covering her eyes, and she was shaking, but smiling.

"That was unnecessary."

"Pardon?"

"There was no need for you to do that, my lord. You did not need to fire ten maids just because they insulted me. I'm used to it."

"_Used to it_?"

"Yes...so if you may...can I leav-"

"No."

"Why?! I clearly want to leave and never asked you to bring me in!"

"I'll pay you. How much did Princess Saaya give you?"

Amu gave a hollow laugh. A crazed one. That scared me.

"Ah...I guess you don't know..."

"Know...what?"

"Princess Saaya isn't a princess, dumbass."

* * *

**Heart: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Suspense!**

**"Prince" Ikuto: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! SHE'S NOT DA PRINCESS!**

**"So Called Princess" Saaya: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

**Amu: Dammit.**

**Heart: Why are you so upset?**

**Amu: If she was a princess...she'll marry Ikuto and he'll stop annoying me...**

**"Prince" Ikuto: You know me well enough I'll never stop annoying you. But you don't know that's how I love you.**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Heart: Let's keep it simple. For Ikuto, Love=Annoying people! Got it? Kay kay, gotta go! Please review!**

**(And...btw...da summary's gonna change!)**


End file.
